Curse (GTSE)
The Curse is a Manifestation in the arsenal of a Sin-Eater which allows the geist to touch a victim with its plasm. It doesn’t inflict direct damage, but makes life for its victim really unpleasant in drawing events near that correspondent to the used plasm. Although the geist is only the catalyst for the events that unfold during the curse, other supernaturals are able to trace it back to him. Samples Grave-Dirt The cursed feels the weight of the world on him and is unable to sleep The effect attends to anyone who shares the bed with the cursed The victim is constantly short of breath The movements of the victims are hindered The victim loses the ability to feel anything with its body Cold Wind The victim feels the effects of exposure to wind, rain and chill even indoors or on a sunny day. The former effects last longer The general temperature around the victims seems to drop and cause it to freeze The former effects are enhanced The victim begins to lose willpower Pyre-Flame The victim becomes unable to ignite a light The former effects extend, extinguishing existing fires and prevent anyone from lighting them up again Any electrical device near the victim shuts down The radius of the former power extends The victim loses its eyesight for the duration of the curse Tear-Stained The victim suffers from hydrophobia for the duration of the curse The victim suffers from depression The former two curses last longer The geist bombards its victim with images of failures and lost loves from throughout her life. The victim gains a near hysterical fear from water Phantasmal The victim’s spatial perception is warped, making him clumsy and awkward The Sin-Eater can insert fictitious characters in the victim’s mind. These characters appear real to the victim, talk to him, and generally act just like other people. The victim’s sense of balance is eroded The Sin-Eater may change the facts of the world as the victim understands them and insert them into its mind The victim completely breaks down, unable to move or defend itself Industrial The victim has a harder time handling any man-made device Items become more hindering to the victim according to their former usefulness Items tend to when the victim uses them The victim is more likely to hurt himself on using any technological device The “accidents” that happen now to the victim have often lethal quality Primeval Animals are more difficult to handle by the victim Certain animals are drawn to the victim and will try to get near to it The animals previously attracted are more direct and hostile The Sin-Eater summons up the spirit of a dead animal somehow related to the victim that begins to stalk it The summoned animal is more dangerous and can attack the victim if it is alone Passion Any person touched by the victim will be affected by a certain emotion chosen by the Sin-Eater Any person that speaks or is spoken to by the victim is affected by a certain emotion Any person in vicinity to the victim is affected by a certain emotion The victim is doomed to fail in any attempt involved with a certain emotion the Sin-Eater choses The failures of the victim fuel the Sin-Eaters plasm reservoirs Stigmata Any wound inflicted by the Sin-eater refuses to heal Another bleeding wound can form on the body of the victim The Sin-eater can conjure a terrible disease on his victim The smell of the victim’s blood begins to attract ghosts The victim is temporally transferred into Twilight Stillness The victim finds that his view of things are ignored more often People don’t remember the victim unless something prompts them The victim becomes a non-entity, as everyone begins to ignore it Everyone who the victim sees speaks gibberish and has distorted and blurred features The target is stricken with supernaturally intense aphasia Stygian The Curse causes the victim’s relationships to decay This power of the Stygian Curse removes both the desire for and the ability to enjoy any form of sexual activity. The Sin-Eater can inspire le petit mort in the victim if it invests itself into something The victim becomes hated and abolished by his peers The victim will commit suicide. Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters glossary